1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spinal implants and, more particularly to intervertebral disc prostheses.
2. Description of Related Art
The spinal column comprises a series of vertebrae stacked on top of each other. There are typically seven cervical (neck), twelve thoracic (chest), and five lumbar (low back) segments. Each vertebra has a cylindrical shaped vertebral body in the anterior portion of the spine with an arch of bone to the posterior, which covers the neural structures. Each vertebral body includes superior and inferior endplates, which are respectively surrounded by superior and inferior bony rings, called ring apophyses. Between each vertebral body is an intervertebral disc, a cartilaginous cushion to help absorb impact and dampen compressive forces on the spine. To the posterior, the laminar arch covers the neural structures of the spinal cord and nerves for protection. At the junction of the arch and anterior vertebral body are articulations to allow movement of the spine.
Various types of problems can affect the structure and function of the spinal column. These can be based on degenerative conditions of the intervertebral disc or the articulating joints, traumatic disruption of the disc, bone or ligaments supporting the spine, tumor or infection. In addition congenital or acquired deformities can cause abnormal angulation or slippage of the spine. Slippage (spondylolisthesis) anterior of one vertebral body on another can cause compression of the spinal cord or nerves. Patients who suffer from one of more of these conditions often experience extreme and debilitating pain and can sustain permanent neurological damage if the conditions are not treated appropriately.
One treatment for spinal diseases and injuries is the removal and replacement of the intervertebral disc with a prosthetic device. Some intervertebral prosthetic devices provide a degree of pivotal and rotational movement, while others promote fusion of adjacent vertebrae. It would be desirable to provide an intervertebral disc prosthesis that initially provides relative movement between adjacent vertebrae, and which can be modified after installation to provide fusion of the adjacent vertebrae.